Dora and the Attack of the Evil Cannibal Monkey Thing
by Pegacorn Donut
Summary: THIS FANFICTION IS RATED K PLUS FOR EXTRA SAFETY! This is a Crack-fic, and some young kids may find it a bit unsuitable. There is extremely mild 'violence', and no blood/gore. I guess you could say that there is character death, but it is sudden and not very tragic. The Teletubbies come and ruin the fun that Dora and Boots are having! -CHAPTER 3 NOW UP-(pink elephants jelly donuts)
1. Chapter 1: The Evil Donut

**Hello! This is my very first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy! But before I continue—**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this… Who know what could've happened? *suspicious smile* Anyway, all rights go to their original authors and publishers…**

**Dora: JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY. I want some action already!**

* * *

"Dora and the Attack of the Evil Cannibal Monkey Thing"

Once upon a rotting walrus, Dora was going around depriving kind old ladies of their beautiful hats (again).

Dora: Gimme the hat, old lady!

Random Old Lady: But I get sunburns so easily! Surely a kind toddler like you could…

*Dora rips the hat off of the old lady*

Random Old Lady: No! *old lady starts to shrivel up like a raisin*

Dora: Now who else gets sunburns easily and has a nice hat?

-crickets (in the middle of the day?)-

Dora: Fine! Then I'll take all of your—

Before Dora could finish, an ugly monkey suddenly flies down on a gigantic tap-dancing ferret with butterfly wings.

Dora: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SWIPER IS THAT?

Swiper: You worshipped me?

Dora: Nah. I just felt like saying that. Now get out before I force you to.

-takes out evil jelly donut-

Swiper: O_o… Aw man!

Before Dora could punish Swiper, the monkey swiped Swiper (pun intended) and ate him.

Dora: No! **I** was supposed to be the one to obliterate Swiper!

-Dora throws a fit-

Monkey: Meh. Because the author is way too lazy to keep typing 'Monkey' whenever I speak, I'll say that my name is Boots.

Me: It's true. I **am** a very lazy person.

Then, Dora tries to defeat Boots because she thought he was ugly. All of a sudden, the sun gains a gigantic face and starts to make pink elephants magically appear on the sidewalk. Boots was upset that the epic battle between him and Dora was interrupted by the pink elephants.

?: FREEZE!

?: You're ruining the show!

Dora: And just WHO are YOU?

Boots: I know them, they're the Teletubbies!

Dora: The annoying babies stuck in gorilla suits with televisions jammed in their stomachs? This is going to be _loads_ of fun (hint of sarcasm).

Just then, Tinky Winky* gets out a red box and takes out a barrel of dynamite. Noo-noo** takes out his vacuum cleaner and starts to suck up all the buildings and air molecules.

Po***: Stop it! This is a kids show, and should be treated like one.

Laa-laa****: I agree!~

Dipsy*****: I hate all of you.

Tinky Winky: Now stop this mess! This show should be child appropriate!

Before the Teletubbies could continue, Dora took out her jelly donut and destroyed the universe along with herself.

MEANWHILE,

The pink elephants paraded on, oblivious to the utter destruction of the universe caused by Dora. The pink elephants blew up the kid in the sun, and eventually freed themselves and then they all commit suicide.

-THE END-

Or To Be Continued?

* * *

**So how'd you guys like it? Feel free to rate and review, although I doubt anyone's going to want to read it.**

**IMPORTANT: ALL THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION ABOUT THE TELETUBBIES COMES DIRECTLY FROM WIKIPEDIA, SO I DID NOT PERSONALLY TYPE IT!**

** wiki/Teletubbies**

_Tinky Winky: (played by Dave Thompson, Mark Heenehan, and Simon Shelton) is the first Teletubby. He is the largest and oldest of the Teletubbies, is covered in purple terrycloth, and has a triangular antenna on his head. He is notable for the red luggage he always carries. His character has caused controversy following allegations that his character's behaviour, bag and body colour have stereotypical homosexual qualities._

_Dipsy: (played by John Simmit) is the second Teletubby. He is green and is named "Dipsy" because his antenna resembles a dipstick. Dipsy is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. His face is also notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he is Black._

_Laa-Laa: (played by Nikky Smedley) is the third Teletubby. She is yellow, and has a curly antenna. She likes to sing and dance, and is often seen to look out for the other Teletubbies._

_Po (played by Pui Fan Lee) is the fourth and last Teletubby. She is the smallest and youngest of the Teletubbies, is red, and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. She has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese, and as such, she is bilingual, speaking both English and Cantonese._

_Noo-noo: seems to be both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper, due to its resemblance to a vacuum cleaner, which is its principal purpose in the house. Noo-noo hardly ever ventures outside, instead remaining indoors and constantly cleaning with its sucker-like nose. It does not speak like the other characters, instead communicating through a series of slurping and sucking noises. At times, Noo-noo gets annoyed with the Teletubbies' antics and can vacuum their food or toys. This usually prompts the Teletubbies to scold Noo-noo through a cry of "Naughty Noo-noo!"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Kid in the Sun

**Me: Hello again! I just got another stupid idea, so I'm updating! It doesn't have too much to do with what happened before, but still…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, they would've gone through what happened in the previous chapter, only 10,000,000 times 'worse.'**

* * *

PART II: The Kid in the Sun

_Many people don't know why there's a kid in the sun. But there's a good reason for it. What I'm about to tell you is a true story that I just made up. It all started with an ugly girl with mushroom hair and a baby starving to death. This girl's name was Dora—Dora the Explorer. If she had been more kind and giving, the poor kid wouldn't have been banished in the sun in the first place._

-play dramatic music here-

This is…

-abrupt stop in dramatic music-

**DORA THE EXPLORER: THE KID IN THE SUN**

Nah, just kidding.

Anyway, Dora was out on a walk doing her usual thing, joyfully watching old ladies shrivel up and burn away after stealing their hats. Until one (un)fateful day arrived. There was a poor baby in the street! He looked too innocent, like he was abandoned, overused, and abused. He looked so poor that Dora could just imagine all the things she could do to help him! But then again we all know how selfish Dora is. Instead of helping, she went and kicked him so hard that the baby flew high enough to go to heaven. However, the baby flew right into space instead of a wonderful dreamland! The kid in the sun had always wanted to go to the moon! But alas, he was sent flying in the direction of the Sun.

_This is going to be fun! I get to fly into the sun and die a gruesome, terrible death! Wait, how do I have such advanced vocabulary? Oh well. Oooohhh, things are starting to get good! I can feel my eyes melting out of my head right now!_

Just then, pink elephants* flying on a purple-spotted fire-breathing banana went up to him and informed the kid that they were meant to serve him. Before they could finish telling the kid of his responsibilities, the kid got so hungry that he ate the banana.

Pink Elephant 1: WAIT! That's a cursed banana!

Pink Elephant 2: YOU'RE GOING TO BE EXILED IN THE SUN! Now we'll have to follow you! I have a family, you know! A beautiful wife, some children I love—oh wait, I already crushed them on accident. Never mind!

The kid then got sucked into the sun along with the pink elephants.

_Stupid banana. Now I don't get to die a painful death!_

The kid blamed everything on the elephants, but then the elephants fought back. It was such a drawn-out battle that a couple elephants were thrown back onto the Earth. They were oblivious that Dora's jelly donut power was activated, so now it was deleting the universe. Eventually, the pink elephants finally overthrew the kid. Then they all commit suicide (after parading).

THE END (or not, like last time).

* * *

**Ha ha! Did anyone notice that the plot corresponded to what happened in the last chapter? I'm going to try to update my other story and this one (if possible) because I'm on winter break. Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it, and if it's the right time)!**

**P.S.- Please review and leave suggestions for what I should do for the next chapter… I may twist it a bit, though…**

_*The pink elephants originally came from the movie __Dumbo__. It's about an elephant with giant ears that let him fly. Anyway, the elephants came up as a song when Dumbo and his friend whose name I forgot became drunk in a barrel of wine(?). It's been a while since I've watched it though, so don't rely on me._


	3. Chapter 2 1-2: The Final Battle INTRO

**Woo-hoo! Third Chapter! Actually, it's the second and a half. I feel like if I don't sleep soon, I will feel like a dried melon in the morning (IF you know what I mean).**

**A/N: This is basically just a blurb on what's going to go on in the next chapter(s). So this technically doesn't count!**

**FLAMES will only be used as nightmare fuel for all the poor little kids who want their Christmas presents!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original authors (I want to torture them so bad!)… Unfortunately…**

* * *

The Final Battle INTRO

_As readers may know from the first and second chapter, the universe that occupied Dora, Boots, and the Teletubbies was permanently deleted. However, they reappeared once again in another dimension. But this time, it was a place filled with gummy bears, lollipops, and tiny moon-walking god-zillas in ice skates. The world was filled by utter chaos, with no chance of escape. Even so, the Kid in the Sun didn't get enough food so he forced the group to go to another world._

_They then found themselves in the middle of a battlefield close to a serious warzone. One step in there and Noo-noo died. The Kid in the Sun became so annoyed that he revived the housekeeper and teleported them to another world. But before that, he stole some bananas from members of the militia. By that point the Kid in the Sun was so hungry that he could eat the fruit he despised the most._

_After another annoying teleportation, they found themselves in a room with green walls, except one wall had a green that was a slightly darker shade. There were various paintings on the wall; three of them had paintings of flying sweets, one had a picture of a flying spicy chicken wing, and another was what looked like a personal interpretation of Vincent Van Gogh's Starry Night painting There was a bookcase sitting next to a messy desk with a laptop and an extra-large monitor. In the bookcase, there was a carefully set collection of Pokemon figures. However, there was something odd on the laptop. On the big monitor, there was a website labeled . On the laptop, a Youtube window was opened with a video called __C418 - Cat (Caution & Crisis Remix)__*. That wasn't what surprised them though. A Word Document was opened and it had the following:_

**Woo-hoo! Third Chapter! Actually, it's the second and a half. I feel like if I don't sleep soon, I will feel like a dried melon in the morning (IF you know what I mean).**

* * *

**A/N: This is basically just a blurb on what's going to go on in the next chapter(s). So this technically doesn't count!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their original authors (I want to torture them so bad!)… Unfortunately…**

The Final Battle INTRO

_As readers may know from the first and second chapter, the universe that occupied Dora, Boots, and the Teletubbies was permanently deleted. However, '_

…_and then it was unfinished from that point on._

**Do you get what happened? It was a paradox :D!**

**Please review, and remember to give me good ideas!**

**Notes:**

***THIS IS NOT MY VIDEO. Check out this awesome remix of C418 – cat! It's made by CautionCrisis. This song was giving me good inspiration (now you know where my crazy ideas come from).**


	4. The Final Battle: PART I

**It's really hard to write a story without knowing whether or not people like it… Please review and I will happily accept constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

The Final Battle: PART I

No special introduction here, the only reason why they battled is because the Kid in the Sun forced them to. Otherwise, they would've gone to party and destroy nice buildings that took years to make (**A/N: This DOES NOT take place in my room. Boots thought my room was too green so they went back into the moon-walking godzillas in ice skates place**).

Dora flew down on her magical rainbow chariot that was being dragged by Boots.

Dora: Feel the wrath of my raisin-backpack whip, Po!

Just as Dora called out to her moldy purple backpack, it stretched and became a backpack split in half that was held together by 7 year-old raisins that were under a gigantic table. Po—being the youngest—was absolutely helpless against the attack.

Boots: *pant* give me *wheeze* a break! *cough*

Dora: NO! What did I tell you about interrupting when I'm about to use my raisin-backpack whip?!

As the cannibal monkey and ugly mushroom-headed kid were arguing, they didn't notice that they were going to be attacked. Laa-Laa came at them spitting prunes from her mouth at bullet force, while riding a white frosted pink wedding cake with blue sprinkles and butterfly wings.

Laa-Laa: BLAKE SPIS (TAKE THIS)! (**A/N: She speaks like this because she's stuffing herself with prunes and spitting them out**)

Dipsy: Don't speak with your mouth full! It's rude, and I thought we were supposed to teach kids good manners!

Po: WHO cares anymore?! Besides, look at Dora! I thought you were supposed to settle things by a game of Rock Paper Scissors!

Laa-Laa: SPLUT GLUP (SHUT UP)!

Dora repeatedly whipped away all the prunes with her whip, while Boots was busy fixing a potato cannon.

Dora: Hurry up Boots!

Boots: I'm trying, but I don't know how to do it!

Dora: Stupid monkey! Can you even do _anything_ by yourself?!

Tinky Winky: No.

Dora: I'M NOT *whip* TALKING TO YOU!

Boots: No.

Dora: GREAT. I forgot who I was talking to now!

Noo-Noo: You were talking to—nah I just forgot too.

Boots: Dora!

Dora: SHUT IT. I don't want to hear any more from you, _**understand**_?

Boots: But Dora—

Dora: What did I just say?!  
Boots: But it's really important!

Dora: WHAT IS IT?! IF THE WORLD ISN'T ENDING (again) THEN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT.

Boots: But it is important!

Dora: THEN WHAT?

Boots: I need to use the bathroom.

Po: Me too!

Just after they stopped arguing, pineapples started to rain down like the apocalypse was happening. The potatoes automatically fired and started having a war with the pineapples. But because they thought it was rude to interrupt the battle between Dora and the Teletubbies, they flew off to another battlefield leaving a trail of sparkles and glitter.

Dipsy: Look at what you have done!

Dora: WHAT (I'm getting tired of saying this word)?

Right when Dora asked what was going on, orange and pink meteors began to shower onto the warzone. One meteor hit Noo-Noo, instantly crushing him and sending debris flying everywhere.

Dipsy: YOU. MADE. IT. WORSE!1!1!1!

Boots: What are all those '1's for?

Po: Pegacorn Donut put too many exclamation marks at once, so the 'shift' key couldn't keep up.

Me: Right you are!

Laa-Laa: I ran out of prunes! I'm going to get more.

Boots & Po: And I still need to use the bathroom!

Dora: FINE. Go and use the bathroom then. I'll continue this battle by MYSELF.

Noo-Noo: I just died! I need to go use Dark Magic to resurrect myself!

Dipsy: And I just want a break! I haven't been doing enough…

Dora: I guess I'm hungry too. I'm taking a break.

When they all left, the pink elephants suddenly appeared here because they commit suicide. They paraded on, leaving floating blue bubbles.

Dora: HEY. Just don't mess up the battle field. We'll need it later.

Pink Elephant 9193298027 & Pink Elephant 78978321: Okay!

_**Part Two Coming Soon!**_

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I'm going to be continuing this on the next chapter, so see you then! Or not, because I'm going to be in my room slacking off while you guys are somewhere else far away, possibly in a different country.**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. - I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I'm just saying that I would appreciate it. So try to if you haven't already!**


	5. The Final Battle: PART II

**Wow… Everyone probably hates me for not updating this. I'll tell you the truth—I've been a lazy butt and I didn't even bother to look at this… I'm sorry :D**

**Well, I bet nobody even reads this anymore. Oh well… I don't give a flup! **

**Disclaimer: Uh… Seriously? If I owned either of the shows, I would've let Dora see things that were right next to her!**

**I completely lied about "**_**Part Two Coming Soon**_**!" it the last chapter XD. Sorry!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The Final Battle: PART II

"_Dora: HEY. Just don't mess up the battle field. We'll need it later."…_

What Dora had said echoed in the minds of Pink Elephants 9193298027 and 78978321.

And guess what? The Pink Elephants decided to mess up the battlefield anyway.

Pink Elephant 9193298027: So… CALL THE OTHER ELEPHANTS!

Pink Elephant 78978321: YES! We'll use Multi Bottle Rockets* to destroy the place! Well… Nah… That's too destructive… Think of a _**very**_ good way to obliterate this warzone!

The Pink Elephants started to call over their friends, the Orange Elephants, the Green Elephants, and the Odd-Endangered-Unfitting-NotSoGorgeous-Useless Sponge.

Orange Elephant 12375091982: So… No Multi Bottle Rockets?

Pink Elephant 9193298027: Unfortunately, no.

Odd-Endangered-Unfitting-NotSoGorgeous-Useless Sponge: *sits there and does nothing*

Green Elephant 52734624: Aw… Hey! I've got an idea! Let's get a truck load of balloons and inflate all of them over the battle field!

Everyone Except for the Odd-Endangered-Unfitting-NotSoGorgeous-Useless Sponge agreed.

_Pass the Liquid Nitrogen**!_

_Got it!_

_Now… Let's put in a disc with the Lavender Town*** theme!_

_Wait! You forgot the C__12__H__22__O__11__!  
You know, you could've just said "sugar."_

_Whatever!  
GUYS! MUSHROOM HEAD, THE STUPID MONKEY, AND THE APES WITH THE TVs STUCK IN THEM ARE COMING BACK!_

…

Surely enough, Dora, the Teletubbies, and Boots came back as if on schedule. However, they looked like a mess. Dora was bloated from too much Mc. Donalds, Boots had peed so much that he had badly dehydrated, Po couldn't pee at all because Boots ruined the outhouse, Laa-Laa ate so many prunes that you could see the outlines of them in her (?) stomach, Noo-Noo was the living dead because he (?) didn't resurrect himself correctly, and Dipsy was even more exhausted as ever!  
Dora: Let's…win this *blegch*…war *fart*…already…

Boots: *wheeze* w-a-ttee-rrrr *gasp* *cough* -deflates like a balloon-

Po: I NEED TO PPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!

Laa-Laa: Help! My prune-ey belly got stuck to the floor!

Noo-Noo: I want to be a vacuum cleaner**** again! –drags feeble and useless blob of a body across the ground-

Dora: *suddenly gets better* Wait… I thought I told you to take care of the battlefield! *becomes fat again*  
Pink Elephant 78978321: *nervous laughter* You see… GET THE LIQUID NITROGEN, NOW!  
Pink Elephants then came with a bucket of Liquid Nitrogen, and poured it all over Dora.

Dora: HA! My fat-ness protects me from whatever liquid that is! *takes out raisin whip in backpack*

Laa-Laa: *SPUTTER* -suddenly spits out a poop load of half-digested prunes and shoots them at the elephants-

Pink Elephant 9193298027: Fluzzleknuckles! We better run for it!

The Pink Elephants dodged Dora's raisin whip which was coming down at light speed*****, then vanished with a large puff of sugar.

Dora: I don't think…*burp* I should…_CAN_…*grunt* continue this fight…

Boots: W-AAAA-TTER-RR-R! I…ne-ee-e-ed… W-W-WWWAAATT-TTEE-RR-R!

Dora's Jelly Donut: Why haven't you used me yet?! You could've dominated the universe by now.

Dipsy: Don't listen to what it has to say! It is LEMONS******!

Everyone BUT Dipsy: ?

Dora's Jelly Donut: I am not Lemons!

Dipsy: YES YOU ARE.

Tinky Winky: *poof* What the %$# is that supposed to mean?!

Dora: Where the &^%+ have you been?!

Tinky Winky: I taking a break you %$#&!$$!

Dora: And YOU were the one talking about being "Child Appropriate" earlier!

Dipstick: Wait… I thought you were too fat to move or speak?

Dora: Maybe I WAS!  
Boots: I thought I was dehydrated!

Dora's Jelly Donut: Guys.

Dora: You WERE!  
Dora's Jelly Donut: Guys!

Laa-Laa: I ran out of prunes. Again!  
Dora's Jelly Donut: GUYS!  
Everyone: WHAT?

Dora's Jelly Donut: What happened to Noo-Noo?

…

Just then, Noo-Noo rose again! Except this time, he (?) was no longer an ape with a TV stuck in him. He was a gigantic rainbow-ish blob!

Tinky Winky: GROSS! What the hay that supposed to be?!

Noo-Noo: I am now Lemons! FEAR ME!

Boots: Then what is your name? Everyone knows that a villain needs a really cool nickname!  
Noo-Noo: Then my name is… Miracle Matter*******!

Dora's Jelly Donut: Noo-Noo's been corrupted!

Dora: Wait a second… Miracle Matter… That's from Kirby!

Noo-Noo: Then I guess I stole it!

Swiper: THAT'S MY JOB! Don't steal things without MY permission!

-Swiper and Noo-Noo dissipate-

Everyone: ?

-Put Trolling Song Here- CLIFFHANGER (I think)

_**Part Three Coming Someday!**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**For those of you who are too lazy to go Google/Bing/Yahoo/AVG Safe Search/etc. stuff you don't know (or look it up in an Encyclopedia/Dictionary)**

**Sources (tell me if I get any information wrong):**

_*A very powerful one-use weapon in the game Earthbound (A.K.A.- Mother 2). It's used by Jeff, and it does a lot of damage due to its massive warhead. Yes, Earthbound is where the character Ness came from ("that weird kid from Super Smash Bros with the Red Hat" because not enough people know about the Mother/Earthbound series)…_

_**Let's just say that Liquid Nitrogen is a VERY cold liquid. Make sure not to drink it, or your stomach may just rupture ;)._

_***Lavender Town is a small town in the Kanto Region (Pokemon) that has "creepy" music in the R/B/G versions of Pokemon (I happen to like the music). It has a lot of myths surrounding it. Because I don't want flames about whether these myths are true or not, go search that for yourself._

_****Refer to the information about the Teletubbies at the bottom of Chapter 1._

_*****Basically the "Speed Limit" of the universe. It's approximately 186,282 miles per second, or 299,792,458 meters per second. I'm not that sure if that's right, so PLEASE correct me but don't spam about it. If someone else answered it, then leave it be._

_******__**E**__very __**V**__illan __**I**__s __**L**__emons (__**EVIL**__). It's from an episode of SpongeBob I forgot._

_*******I'm not an expert on the originality, so this is a weird boss from Kirby. Look it up, because I don't know that much about it at all…_


	6. The Final Battle: PART III

**A/N: Reason why I haven't updated this story for a while:**

**1. Writer's block.**

**2. Procrastination.**

**3. Academic Stuff**

**4. Procrastination.**

**I put procrastination twice because there was twice the amount of procrastination involved more than anything else. I have to go back to school on 7/24/2013 ;(**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.**

* * *

Swiper and Noo-Noo just vanished. Because I'm a lazy butthole, use your imagination to fill in the blanks.

Dora: ENOUGH! I have just realized who our real enemy is. Behold, the author!

-cue le gasp-

Everyone: ….

Wait, what?

Dora: Don't you guys see? She is a procrastinating fiend who deserves to spontaneously combust!

Me: Nonsense fools! I can make you guys say any embarrassing thing I want to amuse myself!  
Dora: I'M A STUPID POO-EATING MONKEY!

Boots: Only I can be a stupid poo-eating monkey!

Dora: Holy %^#&, I didn't say that!

Laa-Laa: But you just did!

Dora: Did not!

Laa-Laa: Did too!  
Dora: Did not!  
Laa-Laa: Did too!  
Dora: Did too!  
Laa-Laa: Did NOT!  
Dora: So you DO agree with me!

Boots: But you just admitted that you did 3 lines ago—

Dora: You are unworthy of my presence. Go sit on the mat of shame!

-Boots sits on a pink and purple Justin Bieber mat (**A/N: No offense meant to fans, Believers and/or people who have 'Bieber Fever!'**) while silently sobbing, wondering what he did wrong-

*poof* Po appears.

Po: I peed myself!

Dora: So what?

-Pokemon wild battle music starts-

A wild PO appeared!

What will DORA do?

Fight Bag Pokemon Run

DORA has no choice but to fight!

DORA will permanently disfigure your mind if you do not select Fight!

The wild PO used Pointless Bubbles attack!

It only seemed to anger DORA!

DORA wants to make sure PO will never be happy again!

DORA wants PO to go jump off a cliff!

DORA used Raisin-Whip attack!

DORA's attack missed!  
PO used Pee-Pee attack!

DORA was sprayed with urine!

DORA is really mad now!

DORA will get lots of pure, sweet revenge!

READER is complaining about cliché creepypasta beginnings!  
AUTHOR is unsatisfied because she will get no credit when creepypasta is written!  
KEYBOARD is complaining about overuse of the exclamation point!

Wait what? X2

-to be continued-

_**Part 4 Coming Soon!**_

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, **_**Part 4 **__**will be the final chapter to the current chain of events**_**. And I promise to finish it and update it SOON. As in SOON I mean within the next 7 days. Ok, well maybe I'm not the most honest person in the world, but I will at least attempt to put a lot of effort into the next part! I'm actually going to start writing it now. The reason why I'm not waiting is because I don't want to leave you guys thinking I'm dead! Or worse, abandoned this account!**

**P.S.: I can sense writers block coming again…**


End file.
